See you later
by YaoiLoverDeathNote1
Summary: What happens when the person you love is hiding something from you? BBxOC. Not a Mary-sue people. LoL XD


Ali: Hello everyone! I had a weird dream, and I got the idea to do this story. Sorry if it's bad. It was done in less than 1 hour . I was listening to depressing music while I wrote this, so I advise you do to as you read it.

* * *

Caitlin walked slowly around the corner of the hallway. The mansion was so big that she got lost looking for him. She looked around the large room, she walked into, and gasped. Two large windows in front of her, showed the last bits of sunlight for the day. The walls were plain white, with random paintings hanging on them. A large black leather couch and a small coffee table were the only furniture in the room, but on the coffee table there was a large jar of strawberry jam_. _

**That's just like him**_._

She walked closer and looked out the windows, when she suddenly heard footsteps. She turned around quickly and saw BB.

BB stared at her small figure for a couple moments, admiring her curves and her long brown hair that hung below her shoulder blades. He felt her big brown eyes looked up at him and smile.

"Birthday. I missed you," she said happily but then suddenly got embarrassed. "I got lost. Sorry."

"..." BB stayed silent and stared out the window behind Caitlin.

_Why can't I see her real name or her numbers?_

Frustration filled BB.

Caitlin frowned. She turned around to look out the window again, but when she did everything in her view became hazy.

"I know what you are thinking,"she smiled sadly, "You can't see my numbers."

_Caitlin, why is it that when you look at me, you see only me and not all of the things I have done._

"Why did you come back here Caitlin?"

"I had to give Ali something important. I won't be able to see anyone else again, so I wanted to see you again."

"I understand."

BB grabbed her arm, but she just shook it off. Irritation filled him and he grabbed her arm tighter. She spun around, and gave in when he hugged.

"Glomp," she muttered underneath her breath.

_Why is it when I look at you, I feel my heart beat?_

"Tell me why can't I see your numbers."

Caitlin stayed silent.

"Tell me."

She still remained quite.

"TELL ME," he yelled.

He pushed her against a wall and pinned her there.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

**BB please start to hate me. _Please_. I know it is selfish, but it would make this easier.**

"It's none of your business. God are you stupid? Can't you see that I hate you?"

"Didn't you say once that you loved me?"

"I lied."

BB froze.

" I HATE YOU BB! I HATE YOU! LET ME GO!I USED YOU," Caitlin screamed as she straggled against his grasp.

BB started to laugh.

The eeire noise gave her goosebumps, and she shivered.

**He finally snapped.**

"I knew you lied to me! How could any one every love me? I'm a sick and twisted murderer! Go now before I kill you! You better not get lost again Little Girl, because if you do, I will take your last breath!"

He moved his arms and let her go. She ran to the door, her plain gray dress flowed behind her. Before she left she turned and said something to BB, but he was to angry to listen. But what caught his attention was the tears flowing down her cheeks.

_I still love you Caitlin._

She looked at the floor and ran out of the room.

BB has never felt so lonely ever in his life. He sat on the couch and stared out the dark window.

* * *

BB woke up, and felt numb.

_Wait._

He thought over the converstion they had over and over again in his head.

_I'm so stupid! She said that she wouldn't be able to see anyone again. ... _

BB gasped and ran out of the room.

_She is dying._

He ran outside of the mansion and got into his car.

_Ali. I need to get to Ali's._

The sunlight burned his eyes as sped to her house. Whe he finally arrvied to the run down little gray house. She was already waiting outside. Ali was a teenager just like Caitlin but both of them were totally opposite. Ali's short black hair and green eyes shined as she looked at him. It was clear to him that she had been crying.

"Ali what hap-"

"I don't know," she said in defeat. Ali collapsed to her knees, but she held a tiny envelope out to him. "She said to give this to you."

He took the small envelope and tore it open quickly. Inside he found a letter.

_**

* * *

Dear BB,**_

_**I wonder how long it took you to find this. Probably not long. You're smart unlike me. I'm sorry. How many times do you want to say it? It won't change anything. But now I just sound desperate. I lost myself in this constant need of some one. But really deep down, I needed you. My sins, BB. Are to great for me to carry anymore. I write this to you now, just sitting at my desk. Waiting. Why is it so hard to be happy? Stupid question. I'm sorry. I did want to tell you I was going to die, because I was afraid. No terrified. That you would kill yourself to be with me. I'm selfish. But... I want to live a little longer in this world. With you.**_

_**See you later.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BB closed the letter and stared at the ground. Suddenly a tight pain entered his chest. He heard of Kira when he first escaped from prision, but he never knew that he would die by Kira's hands. He fell to the ground.

_I love you to Caitlin. I'm glad I don't have to feel lonely ever again._

BB closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Caitlin turned to him.

"Hey! Why are you here so early?"

"Kira," BB said as he ran to hug her.

"Hey! Be carefull of the wings," she smiled.

"Wait... what?"

It was like he opened his eyes for the first time. He stared at her. She really was an angel. Her white wings were gourgeous. She was just as beautiful as before.

"What you don't like the wings? Your prbably right. Yours are so..." she lost the words to describe them.

BB looked at his body and he found that he was an angel to.

"How did I get in... I killed so many... how?"

"I had to save you. You cared for a human being and that saved you."

BB stared in amazement at her.

"Hey BB?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I missed you," he kissed her.

* * *

Ali: I don't own Death Note or anything... so Yep. Hope you liked it.


End file.
